The Best School of Our Lives
by The-She-Devil-Lives
Summary: I am using me and my friend as the main characters of this other than the original characters. When we go to Ouran High school, we are surprised with the . . . fancy-ness? And maybe each of us make new friends? Slight romance? I DON'T KNOW!
1. Meet The Girls!

[Me and _**cheesey123**_ are writing this because we _love_ Ouran High school Host Club! Fangirl wish. Please no haters! I BEG OF YOU! So, technically, we go to Ouran High school. (Because our parents spoil us with GOODIES. JK!)]

Chapter One: Meet The Girls!

The two young ladies walked down the sunny sidewalk. The blonde girl wiped a little bit of sweat from her forehead, and flicked her hand to get rid of it. "Pauline, are you sure this will be a good school?" the blonde asked. ". . . Maybe." The black-haired girl, or Pauline, replied.

Maybe we should introduce them, appearance and personality-wise?

Amanda, a seventeen-year-old girl with l with blue eyes, is a . . . I suppose mature or, as some people could consider her, emo. For one thing, she was the most mature person she knew. She liked horror or scary things, ranging from fiction shooter games to just plainly horror movies. She was also a huge fan of Vocaloid, just adding. Pauline, also seventeen, with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, is rather the opposite of Amanda. Immature, you could say. _Very_ immature. And a fan of . . . cheese. (Yes. That's cheesey123. -.o). Really, a fan of anything sweet. She's the energetic type, really. She is also a fan of Vocaloid! Now that we have that clear, on with this!

"Amandaaaaa . . ." Pauline groaned. Amanda pulled an un-amused face and swallowed before speaking. It would take effort to speak because she had worn a black dress in the sun. Not a good colour for the time. "Yes?" she asked with a low tone. "When are we getting there?" Pauline shrieked, shaking Amanda by the shoulders. "Don't! Do! That! Please!" Amanda yelled as she was flung back and forth. Pauline stopped. "Okay . . ." she said with a sad face, staring at the ground. She then looked back up at Amanda. "But tell me," she started. Amanda was _very_ un-amused when she was grabbed and shook by the shoulders once again. "WHY . . ." "DID WE . . ." "WALK HERE?" Pauline screamed at her friend. Amanda felt kind of scared. That's how she felt whenever Pauline screamed that loud. "Er, my parents don't drive. And yours weren't willing to drive that far," Amanda said nervously. Pauline let go of her shoulders and stared at her. "Oh yeah . . ." was all Pauline said.

About an hour later, they had finally arrived at their new high school. They both stared in awe at the high school. "Damn this place is huge!" Amanda pointed out the obvious. "HOLY LOLLIPOP!" Pauline yelled, agreeing with the statement. There was a short silence between the two for a few seconds as they continued to stare. Then, Pauline poked Amanda's arm repeatedly. "Do ya think there'll be cute boys?" Pauline joked with Amanda. Amanda knew from the tone in Pauline's voice she must've been kidding. And that's what she went with.


	2. First Embarrassing School Moment

[Welcoming hellos from me and cheesey123! Two things I always forget before starting a story: I don't own anything, except my body, and Cheesey owns hers. And the other thing: Please review! Reviews make me happy! (Seriously, you don't review and I feel as if you didn't enjoy. So please, REVIEW!)]

Chapter Two: First embarrassing School Moment!

Pauline and Amanda started wandering the completely empty halls. It was early, and they would have about a half hour until class. It'd probably take a while for them to find it anyways. "Pauline," Amanda looked to her friend. "What if this school is filled with . . ." Amanda said, but then stopped and looked around, before leaning to Pauline's ear. "Idiots and bitches?" Amanda whispered. Pauline gasped at her friend's cussing, though it was just for affect as a joke. Pauline was never really that surprised when Amanda cussed. After all, Amanda could cuss in Spanish, Japanese, and French. Even though she only knew one cuss word for Japanese and French. "I don't know," Pauline shrugged. "But that shouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind when you enter a new school! It should be the thought of new friends!" Pauline raised her arms in the air and made a happy/eager face. (Think about the "oh quit it you" meme face.).

"AND BEST," Pauline seemed to get taller all of a sudden, and towered over Amanda. "An apartment. Without parents. And I won't have to put up with my brothers either! SO BE HAPPEH." Pauline shrunk down to normal size again. "You're right!" Amanda puffed out her chest and bit her lip. "NEW SCHOOL PRIDE!" Amanda yelled as she pointed a finger to the ceiling, just for affect, still puffing out her chest and biting her lip. She was going for a cartoon "new found pride" pose, but it was quite ugly when you tried in real life, apparently. For her, anyways. Pauline stared at her. "Ya-huh . . . Exactly." Pauline continued walking down the hall.

They were practically opposite dressed. Amanda wearing a cute little black dress that went down to her knees, Pauline wearing the same one, but white. It was a cute opposite outfit affect.

As they walked down the long hall alone, looking all over the place, when suddenly, Pauline turned her head to look at Amanda and grinned. "Knock, knock . . ." Pauline sang in a low tone. Amanda turned and looked at her friend, then smiled once she knew what was happening. Amanda continued, "I'm in front of your room door," Amanda sang, also in a low tone. "I'm coming in," Amanda sang. "I won't ask for permission," Pauline continued. "Knock, knock." Amanda and Pauline sang in an alternate pattern. "I'm inside your room," "Where are you hiding?" "The game is almost at end!" Amanda sang in the creepiest voice she could pull off. Then, suddenly she noticed a few smudges of colour in the corner of her eye, and shushed Pauline before she could say the next line.

There was a small group of people, boys and girls. Students. They had gathered around the two singing girls. They both stopped once they found out they were being watched and blushed nervously. "What do we do?" Pauline whispered nervously in Amanda's ear. "I don't know . . ." Amanda whispered back. The crowd smiled and clapped slightly and walked away. " . . . Great impression so far . . .?" Amanda helped the embarrassing moment. Pauline looked at Amanda, un-amused. "Really, Amanda?" Pauline said with a tone the same as her expression, un-amused. "Can we just go to class now? Please? It's embarrassing out here now." Amanda begged. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Pauline said, and, with that, they left for class. Heh, though I do say, the singing scene was amusing when they found out they were being watched. ;)

They walked down the seemingly endless hall. Apparently, the other students had only came out into the hall because they heard their singing, then left. So, it was once again empty except for them.

There was an awkward silence. ". . . You like pie?" Amanda randomly asked, trying to break the silence.

_And this, was the beginning . . . . of . . ._

_**The Adventures of Finding The Classroom!**_

I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But, it still was the beginning of class, I just wanted to make it dramatic.

[Next chapter may be posted today. I'm at Cheesey's house, so I'm full of her random ideas, some being mine. ;D ]


	3. Meet the Boys!

[Hey! Hi! Hello! Welcome strangah! (If you get that reference, I will mentally hug you.) OH MY, I'M UPLOADING THIS WITHOUT CHEESEY REVIEWING IT FIRST! :O I'm sorry Cheesey, but you should've replied to my private messages. -_-' So anyways, review please, and I don't own anything but extra characters, myself, and Cheesey owns herself.]

Chapter Three: Meet The Boys!

After having found their class, the awkward and silent introduction, and a boring class, it was all back to free time for them. (I don't feel like writing that. Classroom details bore me, as do new-school-introductions. -_-)

"Well, we definitely get more free-time than any of our schools in the past!" Amanda said happily, leaning against the wall next to Pauline. "Remember elementary school?" Pauline asked, giggling at memories of them goofing off.

Amanda thought back. She giggled for a few minutes with her friend about a few certain times, but after a while, they stopped. Amanda was happy that she was in a good school, they had an apartment to themselves, and the fact that all the elementary school bitches were off in Surrey, the place of death and pollution. (Just elementary school, because where we are, we don't go to middle school.)

They stood there and continued to talk to each other, when two other young ladies in yellow dresses walked up to them. "Hello, you must be the new students?" the brunette girl with green eyes asked. "Yups." Pauline said with a smile. "I'm Pauline, and this is Amanda." Pauline gestured to her friend. Amanda waved at the two girls. "Pleasure," the other girl with black hair and gray eyes said. "I'm Aiko," the black-haired girl shook Amanda's hand. "And I'm Dai," the brunette shook Pauline's hand. "So how do you two like the school so far?" Dai asked them. Pauline and Amanda exchanged glances. "It is an amazing establishment, but socially, you are the first people we've met and spoken to." Amanda said nervously. "Oh," Dai said, still smiling. Aiko had left Dai to do the talking and introducing, but stood there smiling at the two new girls.

After a few minutes of socializing, Aiko nudged her friend. "What?" Dai asked, interrupted from her sentence. "Um, host club?" Aiko reminded her friend. "Oh yeah! Sorry guys, we have to go." Dai said, waving goodbye, but before she could leave, Aiko suggested something. "What if we bring them with us?" Aiko suggested happily. "That's a great idea!" Dai said with an excited face. Pauline and Amanda exchanged glances of confusion, before they turned back to Aiko and Dai. "Go where now?" "Do what now?" Aiko and Dai looked at each other, wondering how to explain. "The host club," Aiko began. "It's a group of . . . rather cute boys," Aiko blushed before continuing. Amanda and Pauline exchanged scared looks before turning to Aiko again.

Dai nudged Aiko. Aiko coughed, and continued with an embarrassed expression. "You can go there and request boys; sit down with them to talk over tea." Aiko's whole face turned red as she stared dreamingly into space, day-dreaming. Dai punched her friend lightly on the arm, waking her from her mini-dream. "Ow!" Aiko shrieked. "Please, it didn't hurt that much!" Dai said, rolling her eyes. Pauline and Amanda both said loudly, "Back on subject!" making both girls look to Pauline and Amanda. "Ahem, sorry." Dai blushed. "It's fine!" Pauline said.

"So, you want to come?" Aiko asked them. "Um . . ." Amanda looked to Pauline. Pauline shrugged. Both girls faced the others once again. "No thank you." The thought of talking to random boys they just met, practically _flirting_, did not appeal to them. "_But you have to come!_" Aiko begged. Apparently, she really wanted to show introduce them to this host club. "You only live once!" Dai yelled the expression. Amanda cringed at the saying. "Nooo, the whole thing just isn't right." Pauline moaned.

"Pauline's right," Amanda turned away, following Pauline. She thought she would just walk off and read a few pages of her Resident Evil novelizations while Pauline spoke to her about "random and awesome things", but was proven wrong when someone grabbed her wrist and started dragging her in the opposite direction. "Nope, you won't _live_ if you don't go this host club." Dai said, dragging Amanda down the hall. Pauline was also being dragged, by Aiko. They both struggled to get out of the girls' tight grip on their wrists. Pauline eventually gave up sooner. "Well, if we do end up going there, less walking if they're dragging me." Pauline made a "chillaxing'" face. Amanda gave up as well. "Eh . . ." groaned Amanda. She didn't have anything clever or funny like Pauline. She didn't most of the time.

They eventually reached a pair of large doors, a sign hanging above them that read "Music Room #3". Amanda had fallen asleep after five minutes of being dragged down the hallway, and Pauline just looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Are we there yet . . .?" Pauline groaned. "WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHO?" Amanda shouted as she woke up. "Yes, we're there." Dai said, ignoring Amanda's state of awakening shock.

"Get ready girls . . ." Dai put her hand on the left door. "For the best day of your life." Aiko put her hand on the right door. Together, they pushed the doors open. Sparkled light and rose petals practically flew at Pauline and Amanda's faces. They both cringed at this.

"_Welcome,"_

They were both still cringing, afraid to open their eyes in case there was still the bright light. "You can open your eyes." Aiko said, stepping into the room, leaving the two girls' to figure it out themselves. "Aiko, Dai," a blonde boy took both of them by the hand. Pauline cautiously opened one eye, only to see something she thought she would never see. She slowly poked her friend on the arm. "Amanda . . ." Pauline whispered to her friend. At the sound of her name being said, Amanda also cautiously opened her eyes.

"What . . ."

"I know right?" Pauline whispered to her friend's response. A blonde boy greeted Aiko and Dai, while a group of boys sat on a couch in the background. The two girls' just stared in disbelief. Until Amanda broke the silence, that is. "Can I leave?" she asked, un-amused. Aiko looked over her shoulder at Amanda and Pauline. "No." she said. "Whoa my _**gosh!**_" Pauline stared, not believing her new friends had actually brought her _here._ (In a bad way of saying.). The blonde boy walked around to the two new girls, taking them by the hand as he did with Aiko and Dai. "I don't believe I've seen either of you before." He said with a warm smile, trying to make a "good first impression" in his point of view. Pauline and Amanda stood there with faces like o_o, and exchanged glances. "Uh . . ." Pauline tried to find words. What _would_ you say if a _some-what_ cute boy that you just met took you by the hand? I know I would have trouble finding words, whether out of disgust or honor. Everyone in the background really kind of just stared, waiting for something to happen. But Amanda found words just fine. With an un-amused face, she looked at the blonde boy and said, "El hombre-puta." Which was Spanish for "man-slut".

Everyone looked at Amanda, confused as to what she had just said. "Huh?" they all questioned. Amanda smirked. "Nothing you need to know . . . anyways, how about we start with names?" Pauline and Amanda snatched their hands away with harsh faces.


	4. Sugar Rush Equals to Bad Impressions

[I know I have not updated for a while, but HERE WE GO! I don't own anything except myself, Cheesey owns herself. I also do not own Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl. Please review! ^_^]

**Chapter 4: Sugar Rush Equals to Bad Impressions**

"_Anyways, how about we start with names?" Pauline and Amanda snatched their hands away with harsh faces._

"Yes, of course," the blonde brought back his warm smile. "My name's Tamaki," he bowed in greeting. (AN: Did ya know the bow is the handshake of Japan? ^^) "My name's Pauline." Pauline smiled joyfully. She waved her hand rapidly as she stood up on her tippy-toes. "And I am Amanda. Sir, I do recommend that you don't touch me. You will be hurt." Amanda smirked.

Pauline's face straightened. "Very true! She'll twist your arm if you even just poke her! Trust me, it hurts." Pauline looked disapprovingly at her friend. Amanda's face sparked slightly red as the blood rushed to her cheeks, and smiled innocently. Aiko and Dai suddenly jumped back into reality, as they had spent the past while ignoring Pauline and Amanda, instead staring at their favourite host. "Would it be a good idea to introduce the rest of the host club, Tamaki?" Aiko stared dreamily at Tamaki. The rest of the host club gave a sigh of relief that they could stop watching the quarrel between the two girls and the boy.

"Why, yes. Such a wonderful idea that is," Tamaki returned the dreamy stare. Amanda and Pauline looked at each other with disgusted faces and gagged. "This is Kyouya," Tamaki smiled as he gestured to a boy with short black hair, glasses, and deep, seemingly black eyes. "The twins; Hikaru and Kaoru . . ." Tamaki sneered, gesturing to two boys with orange hair, and hazel eyes. "Mitskuni, or Hunny," Tamaki gestured to a short boy, almost the height of a ten year old, with brown eyes and short blonde hair. The small boy giggled at the announcement of his name. "Takashi, or Mori," he gestured to a much, _**much**_ taller boy with very short black hair, and again, seemingly black eyes.

"Last, but _CERTAINLY NOT LEAST . . ." _he finally gestured to a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said joyfully. "Nice to meet you!" Pauline said joyfully. Amanda stood there trying to process all of these names. "And I thought I had a hard time remembering names before . . ." Amanda muttered. "Well, we aren't from here either, so . . ." Pauline said to Amanda out loud, as she heard Amanda's statement. "Well where are you from?" the twins asked from the background, speaking at the same time.

Amanda and Pauline turned their attention to them. "I'm Pilipino." Pauline said, smiling. "And well . . . I'm just that girl whose ancestors came from England . . ." Amanda shrugged, blushing. "So then you are _completely_ new?" Tamaki asked. The girls nodded.

Before anyone else could say anything further, millions of girls rushed into the room shrieking, "Sorry we're late!" and excuses such as, "I must have fallen asleep in the few extra minutes before host club opening time!" or, "The teacher held me back! Sorry!" Thus putting the host club up in business.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o- (My time difference line. 0^0)

Pauline opened the apartment door, and Amanda slammed it closed once they had both walked in. "That . . . was one weird and epic-ass first school day!" Amanda yelled out. "I know right?" Pauline groaned as she flopped onto the couch.

The apartment was a fair size, with pure white walls, and a purple carpet covering the floor of the living room. It had nice furnishings, including a nice coffee table in the center of the room, two lovely red velvet chairs beside the beige couch, and a large box TV. "I cannot wait until we can get some money and buy a proper home! I hate apartments." Amanda sighed, looking all around the room.

"I think we could live with it a week longer until we can afford one, hm?" Pauline asked in a tired tone. "Well, all of our new school friends are rich! Why don't we get their rich asses to pay for a new home for us?" Amanda exclaimed, shaking her hands in the air. "Woah, woah, calm, calm . . ." Pauline made a sign with her hand as gesturing to stop.

"Right . . . but I still think we could get just a few hundreds, at least, off of them . . ." Amanda also flopped onto the couch beside Pauline. After a few minutes of silence, Pauline finally asked, "Do we got any candy?" Amanda sighed and went into the kitchen. She came back carrying two brown paper bags full of sweets of all kinds. "I thought you would ask for candy, so here." Amanda tossed the bags at Pauline. "Yay!" Pauline started eating the sugar-infested treats. Amanda also tried a few, and soon could not stop. Thus, they both started nomming candy ferociously.

_A few hours later . . ._

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Amanda laughed insanely loud. Pauline stopped doing jumping-jacks and looked at Amanda. "Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat? What's so funneh?" Pauline asked in a jittery voice. "Lenore comic," Amanda stopped and laughed insanely once more before continuing. "SINGING FLOWERS! RAPER BEE! RAGAMUFFIN BABIES!" Amanda yelled and laughed like a mad woman.

Now let me tell you, it is naturally normal for Pauline to act like this; However, Amanda would never act like such. Can you guess why they are now? I will give you a hint:

_Candy._

Yes, they have gotten a sugar rush. Oh, the horror!

"LOL! RAPER BEE!" Pauline waved her arms in the air like an idiot. "I KILLED HITLER!" "I LIKE WAFFLES!" "I FLASHED ADAM GONTIER!" "I LIKE ONE DIRECTION!" ". . . . You what now?" Amanda stared at Pauline. ". . . . SHUDDUP!" Pauline yelled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pauline ran to the door, the sugar giving her enough energy to run to the door in almost under two seconds. Pauline opened the door. "Yesh?" she asked, grinning.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi, from the host club. I wanted to give you this as a welcoming gift." He (*cough*SHE*cough*) lifted up a small box. "Awwwww thanks you!" Pauline smiled with joy. "It's no problem." Haruhi smiled warmly. Pauline suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the arm and pulled her into the house, saying, "Come in, come in!"

"Um . . ." Haruhi was unsure. Pauline smiled and waved to Haruhi, though it was not needed. "OH HAYZ! HARUHI RIGHT?" Amanda asked with a facial expression resembling 8D "Um, yes . . . Amanda, correct?" Haruhi asked, very nervously. "Yupz!" Amanda changed her facial expression to .

"_Do you like cheese?"_ Pauline asked, getting close to Haruhi's face. "Um . . . . . ."

_About a Half Hour Later . . ._

"Listen, I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You can stop by the host club again." Haruhi walked to the door as fast as he could without looking too anxious to leave. "Mkay! See ya!" Amanda and Pauline said together.

Once Haruhi had stepped out the door, he sighed in relief and just _**ran**_! "MYYYYY GOD!" he (SHE) exclaimed as he ran back to his house.


	5. Amanda, what are you getting involved in

[BRO. I'M ALIVE. :D Well . . . I'm going to get one hell of a nagging from Cheesey because I didn't have her review it. Again. And I am going to have this chapter based on Amanda (me) and next chapter based on Pauline (Cheesey).]

**Chapter 5: AMANDA. WHAT ARE YOU GETTING INVOLVED IN?**

Pauline lazily pulled herself off the bed, and slowly walked over to Amanda's bedroom. "Get up . . ." she moaned, opening the door. "Myeeeeeeh!" Amanda groaned loudly in annoyance. It must have taken her five minutes to get off of the bed and closing her bedroom door to get dressed. Today Amanda decided on wearing a white leather top that exposed a small bit of her stomach, and black pants. Pauline, however, wore a black sleeveless uniform top with a yellow collar and dark blue jeans. (Something that would almost resemble Rin Kagamine's usual top.)

After quickly eating breakfast (or in Amanda's case, drinking a breakfast drink) they both ran down to the school, joking and goofing off on the way there despite their tiredness. Having gotten there, Amanda stopped in front of the establishment. "What are you doing?" Pauline asked, partially uninterested, walking back next to her friend and staring up with her. ". . . It's so pink." Amanda finally came to say quietly. Pauline gave an un-amused sigh and grabbed onto Amanda's arm, pulling her into the school.

-(later: Free time)-

Pauline and Amanda slowly exited the classroom with heavy feet. "Pauline?" Amanda said sleepily. "Mhm?" Pauline replied, her voice also dull with sleep. "Take me out and shoot me." Amanda apparently wasn't having a great day, mentally.

Soon later after a short conversation, Amanda started walking off slowly. She seemed zombie-like, actually. "Where are you going?" Pauline called after her. "I don't know. To find the dark side of the school I suppose . . . if that even exists." Amanda sneered at the thought of going to school where _everyone_ was _always_ happy. "Okay then, have fun finding something that doesn't exist then." Pauline giggled.

-(20 minutes later)-

" . . . . Where the hell am I?" The girl asked herself as she walked down the completely dark halls. Suddenly her cellphone rang, making her jump when "Mama" by My Chemical Romance started playing from the phone. She then came to her senses and quickly answered her phone, expecting it to be Pauline. Before she could say 'Hello', Pauline asked in a loud voice, "Where are you?" And of course, Amanda replied with, "I do not have a clue."

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and her heart started racing, as she was suddenly afraid to move, which would attract attention. Not like standing there like an idiot would help much though. "Um . . . Give me a few seconds, m'kay?" with that, Amanda hung up, much to Pauline's dismay. When Amanda turned around, she saw nothing. It was pure instinct that the footsteps would have been where she _wasn't_ looking, but apparently not. A hand landed on Amanda's shoulder, making her heart jump and her brain almost shut down out of horror. On instinct, she twirled around on her heel to face whoever it was. She calmed when she realized it was human. (Amanda has a very stupid thought that Kayako Saeki from Ju-on: The Grudge exists. Japan would be a good place for her to be.)

"Oh, uh, sorry. Got kind of scared for a second. People say I have stupid beliefs in things that don't exist." The person who had scared her was a black-cloaked figure – male, or so Amanda guessed from the body structure – and had a little cat puppet covering his hand. That was basically all she could see.

"Sorry for startling you. And some people have said similar things about me." He shook her hand. "My name's Amanda, I'm new here. It's a pleasure to meet you . . .?" Amanda wondered about his name. "My name's Umehito, but please, call me by my last name, most people do. It's Nekozawa."

Amanda smiled kindly. "Don't mind me asking, but why are you down here in the dark on such a nice day?" she asked, and tried her best to be polite. "I can't stand sunlight, or, any kind of light, really. And I could ask you the same thing." He replied. Not at all many people came down here. _Photophobia? Heliophobia? Interesting . . ._ Amanda thought quickly. "Well, I was actually trying to find a dark side to this school. The happy fangirls are already really ticking me off and I only just started going here a day ago. But it looks like I found what I was looking for." Amanda smiled.

"Well if you're interested in the dark kind of thing . . ." he curved his lips into a smile. "Then maybe you would be interested in joining the Black Magic Club?" He asked in a low, creepy tone. Amanda took a moment to consider. It would be her first time ever being in an official club. "Well . . ." she started but was cut off. "If you join, you'll get a free Belzeneff doll!" he was clearly trying very hard to get her to join the club.

" . . . Okay. I'll join." Amanda smiled kindly. He gave a big smile and shook her hand. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club." They both smiled happily. "May you please show me to the club room? I'm _very_ new, and I get lost easily in this huge place." Amanda blushed with embarrassment. "Sure. This way," he said, turning to the other direction. And, with that they went off to the Black Magic Club room.

I tried not to let me fangirlish self take over this . . . yes, I like Umehito. -_-

But I won't make all mushy, so don't worry . . . unless you guys like that stuff, then . . . . WHATEVER. NEVERMIND. -_- IMMA WRITE CHEESEY'S CHAPTER NOW.


End file.
